koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Yellow Turban Walkthrough
Chapter 1: The Han is Dead! Yellow Turban Fortress: Yellow Turbans Vs. Han *Commanders: Zhang Jiao Vs. Zhu Jun As you might have noticed, you can play as any of the family members of the Zhangs here (Including Zhang Fei, Zhang Liao, and Zhang He, alongside the Yellow Turban leader, Zhang Jiao). Also, the three main Yellow Turban Brothers are in battle together so you already know who is in command. Begin your peaceful assault on Liu Bei and his two officers (Guan Yu and Zhao Yun). Once they are dealt with, Cao Cao and Sun Jian will advance towards your allies. In case they somehow manage to get close to your path or fortress, Zhang Liang and Zhang Bao will use their magic on them to slow down their pace with strong winds or the Phantom Army. Once the enemy generals have been put down, Zhang Liang and Zhang Bao shall advance towards Zhu Jun's castle. Although Han reinforcements will arrive in the north of the land, do not even break a sweat since they are hardly a match for you. At that time, Zhu Jun will move for the north and hopefully he won't retreat like a coward. Defeat Zhu Jun and win your first trial. Also, completing this stage will allow Zhang Liang and Zhang Bao to use some magic in the next battle. Campaign Against Liu Bei: Yellow Turbans Vs. Liu Bei's Forces *Commanders: Zhang Jiao Vs. Liu Bei At the start of the battle, Zhang Liang and Zhang Bao will use their sorcery to summon a large rock and dam the stream going through the castle. By doing this, it will cause Liu Bei's army and generals to be befuddled throughout the entire battle, keeping their morale at a minimum. This time, you do not have to worry so much about the enemy reinforcements since they too will be weakened by this effect once they arrive. Also, Zhao Yun is in the east land instead of Zhang Fei. (I guess Liu Bei told Zhang Fei to leave, or it is because you can play as Zhang Fei during the Yellow Turban Musou Mode. The Oath is broken and never was!) This battle is the same as the Lu Bu, Yuan Shao, and Dong Zhuo story modes. Pretty much you can sit back and let your allies do all the work. Anyways, defeat Mi Fang three times to get him to surrender to your side and watch out for overwhelming reinforcements. (If any!) This battle is impossible to lose if you went to the Yellow Turban Fortress first. Well done, another win for the Way of Peace. Chapter 2: Long Live The Yellow Turbans! Campaign Against Sun Jian: Yellow Turbans Vs. Sun Jian's Forces *Commanders: Zhang Jiao Vs. Sun Jian Once more for everyone to know, this battle is also the same as the Dong Zhuo, Lu Bu, and Yuan Shao story mode. Defeat Lu Meng's and Zhou Tai's officers to open up the center gates near the south. Eliminate Lu Meng and Zhou Tai to clear the path for Zhang Liang and Zhang Bao. As always, you can defeat Sun Quan to get the south gate open or you can eliminate the reinforcements that appear later on (Sun Shang Xiang and Gan Ning). Defeat Sun Jian once he appears in the south and claim another trial for the Yellow Turbans. Chapter 3: The New Age is Near Yellow Turban Menace: Yellow Turbans Vs. Han *Commanders: Zhang Jiao Vs. Huangfu Song In this battle, the Yellow Turbans have cornered the Han commander (Huangfu Song) in Xia Pi Castle. If for some reason you went and defeated Sun Jian's forces first, then Liu Bei will move through the castle once the Yellow Turbans know of the Han Commander's location. After a moment, Han ambush parties will appear in the north of the land and attack Zhang Jiao. Once Liu Bei has been defeated, Huangfu Song will retreat to the west land where Cao Cao is. After he passes through the north gate, enemy reinforcements will appear in the east to stall one of your allies; however, if you went and took care of Cao Cao before hand, then Huangfu Song will not retreat. Beat the Han commander and win another trial. Also, if the Han commander manages to retreat then he will appear in the next battle. Campaign Against Cao Cao: Yellow Turbans Vs. Cao Cao’s Forces *Commanders: Zhang Jiao Vs. Cao Cao Cao Ren is holding sway over Bai Ma while Xiahou Yuan has his grip over Yan Jin. If the Han commander in the first battle got away before you could defeat him or if you skipped the level, then Huangfu Song will appear in this battle to offer his support for Cao Cao. Xu Huang and Yue Jin will be ambush parties and Xiahou Dun will arrive later on to attack the main camp. Beat Cao Cao at his own game and claim yourself another trial for the Way of Peace. Final Chapter: The World Will Know Peace Yellow Turban Rebellion: Yellow Turban Vs. Han *Commanders: He Jin, Dong Zhuo, and Lu Bu Now this stage is just plain crazy and a bit challenging since it involves a lot of moving around. The odds are 4 against many, but I did say this level is crazy. What are your chances of losing? 50 to 75%. As you start off, eliminate Zhao Yun and his general(Gongsun Zan) so Zhang Jiao can rally his troops. Seems like an easy win once you defeated Gongsun Zan, Huangfu Song, and Zhu Jun. WRONG! After you defeat two or three generals on the field or approach the wall that separates the upper half of the map from the lower half, the notorious villain Cao Cao with Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan will appear in the east land. After a couple of minutes, the second hero Liu Bei with Guan Yu will arrive in the center land. (HINT: It would be a very bad idea if you eliminated He Jin earlier in the battle. If you have done so then expect many reinforcements to appear all over the map.) If you thought two heroes of the Han were bad then Yuan Shao with his top officers (Yan Liang and Wen Chou) will make the battle more tough for your allies in the north east. To add more fuel to this fire of talent, the Tiger of Jiang Dong Sun Jian with Huang Gai will reinforce the west land. After He Jin and all these generals with their officers are eliminated, Dong Zhuo will make his entrance with Hua Xiong at the north of the land near Zhang Bao and Zhang Liang. Scurry up north and put them out the way. Finally, a victory. WHAT! Lu Bu is here!? May as well put him down too before he causes some serious hurt on your morale. And what is this? The Nanman King is here too...? Just kidding. After you defeat Lu Bu, the Yellow Turban victory will finally be yours. Category:Walkthroughs